A Oldrival and Specialshipping story with a ridiculous name
by misty the grey kitten
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title! The characters from the pokemon manga end up liking each other! I am terrible at summaries. Warning: What I know about romance is only from what I've seen in books, movies, and T.V. shows. Rated T. Title may change. No flames please. Oh, and Blue is the boy and Green is the girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Ehh... I warned you in the summary. The characters are about 14 or 15... **

Green and Yellow were talking about Blue and Red.

"And then Blue tripped and fell." Green said, laughing.

"And how is that funny?" Yellow asked.

"He was walking next to a river, and he fell in!" Green said.

"Oh." Yellow said, still not seeing why it was so funny. Lately the only thing Green had been talking about was Blue. Then the two girls heard a noise behind them. They turned to see Red and Blue walking to where they were sitting. Green started to laugh again when she saw Blue, causing Yellow to roll her eyes.

"Hi Red. Hi Blue." Yellow said, because Green was to busy laughing...

"Hi Yellow." Red said.

"Hi" Blue said, sitting down.

For a minuite no one said anything. Then Red broke the scilence by speaking.

"So... What's up?"

"Nothing." Green said laughing some more.

Finnaly, very annoyed, Yellow said "Acctually we were talking about you guys. Green said that you had some sort of accident by a river, Blue."

Blue looked at Green and said "I thought you were never going to mention that!"

"It was funny." Green said, no longer laughing.

"Well, mabey for you, but not for me!" Blue said, looking angry.

"Come on lets leave them... alone." Red said to Yellow.

"Okay." Yellow said standing up.

**Please review! Oh and be nice too. No flames Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yellow was asleep. Again. Standing next to her was Red. He sat down next to her and shook her shoulder. "Yellow?" he said.

Yellow suddenly woke up. "Huh? Oh, Hi Red." She said when she saw him.

"What's up?" Red said, smiling. His redish-brown eyes met her grey eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I was just sleeping." Yellow said, rubbing her eyes.

"I know. I was the one who woke you up." Red replied. Yellow laughed.

"So... What's up?" Yellow said, smiling.

"Nothing." Red said. "I just thought I'd say hi. So do you want to take a walk or something?"

"Sure." Yellow said standing up.

**Later**

Red and Yellow were now walking by a river. The same river Blue had fell into just a few days before...

"Hey, Yellow?" Red said.

"What is it Red?" Yellow asked.

"Well I was wondering... Do you have a crush on anyone?''

"What!?" Yellow said loudly. Suddenly she lost her balance. Red grabbed her hand, but that just sent them both tumbleing into the river...

When they both resurfaced, they were of course, soaking wet.

"It's f-freezing." Yellow said.

"No. If it were freezing we would be sitting on ice." Red said with a smile. Yellow splashed him. They both laughed.

Eventually they went back to the pokemon center. Two other familiar faces were there: Blue and Green. When Red and Yellow walked in, still soaking wet, Green and Blue laughed.

"Hmm... I have so many things to say but I don't know where to start..." Blue said.

"Shut up Blue." Red said.

"We both fell in the river." Yellow said sitting next to Green.

"See! It could happen to anyone!" Blue said.

"Shut up Blue." Green said. It was easy to tell that they had been arguing again.

The four teens spent the rest of the day talking.

**Review please! :) Oh and be nice. **


	3. Chapter 3

Blue blinked. He was standing by the river. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, but before he could turn around...

**SPLASH!**

Blue then relized that he was no longer standing next to the river, but now he was sitting in it. He then looked up to see that it was Green who had pushed him in.

"Green you little-"

"Ha! I knew it would work!" Green said Smiling**.** "Here." She said handing him a towel.

"Annoying girl." He mumbled.

"You should have seen yourself Blue!" Green laughed.

"Shut. Up." Blue said.

A little while later, when Blue was reasonably dry, he and Green were sitting by the river.

"I'll get you for this Green." Blue said.

"I doubt it." Green said brushing her hair out of her eyes

"Oh I will. Mark my words Green I will get my revenge!"

"Well, then I wish you good luck on your 'revenge' Blue Oak." Green said smiling. "Do you think Red and Yellow will start dating?" Green asked suddenly.

"I don't know. Why do you even care?" Blue said.

Green shrugged. "Yellow and Red are my friends."

"Why do girls care about who's dating who anyway?'' Blue said.

"Oh, and like you don't care if Red, your _best_ friend starts dating Yellow?" Green asked.

"It's not that I don't care, it's just that I don't spend my entire day thinking about it." Blue said.

"Yeah, and nethier do I. Sometimes I like to think about, make up, other tmes I think about clothes..."

Blue wasn't paying attention anymore. He just looked at Green. He had never noticed before how pretty her eyes were...

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Please review! If I don't get reviews soon I will throw a temper tantrum via author's note. :( Bye! :)** **Tell me what you think, and if I should actually inclue the character's pokemon...**


	4. Chapter 4

Green was walking through the forest. It was night. Suddenly she heard a noise above her. She looked up to see a larged, winged creature flying overhead. It landed infront of her. She screamed. She had been terrified of bird pokemon for years. She took a step back and fell, but someone was standing behind her, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ha! Got you Green!" The voice said. It was Blue. Then Green saw the pokemon that had surprised her. It was Blue's Charizard.

"Blue!" She yelled, standing up. "What was that for?"

"For your stupid prank the other day!" Blue said smiling. Then he saw that Green had begun to cry.

"Th-That was s-so m-mean." Green said.

"Oh, Green, I'm so sorry." He said, taking a step towards her. Green put her head on Blue's shoulder. ''I won't do anything like that ever again.'' Blue said, feeling guilty.

"J-just don't do it a-again.'' Green said, still crying on Blue's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Blue said again.

_Ha! _Green thought as she pretended to cry._ I can't belive he actually thought I wouldn't know that it was his Charizard. And besides it was a really stupid prank._

But Blue wasn't as clueless as Green thought._ I can't belive she thinks I don't know that she's fakeing. It's a really good thing she's pretty..._

**Ha ha ha! Bet you didn't see that coming. Please review. Sorry it's short my mom is making me go to bed soon.**


End file.
